ABC Medianet/Lost in 8:15
December 26, 2007 WHAT DOES 815 MEAN TO YOU? For Some, It’s The Saga Of The Passengers From That Flight, and Now Fans Can Catch Up On All Three Seasons In The Extended Trailer “Lost In 8:15” Catch up on all three previous seasons of ABC’s hit series “Lost” before its return on January 31 (9:00 p.m. ET) with a special 8-minute, 15-second trailer, “Lost In 8:15.” The trailer is available at ABC.com and additional websites and tells the story to-date of the survivors of Oceanic Air’s Flight 815. “Lost” premiered September 22, 2004 and soon became the most talked-about new show of the season, with a never-before-seen storyline that spawned water-cooler talk and blogs galore. In its premiere season, “Lost” was the No. 1 scripted series on Wednesday night with Total Viewers and Adults 18-49. On average, “Lost” delivered the highest Adult 18-49 rating for any 8:00 p.m. drama on any network in seven years. “Lost” has garnered numerous awards including six Emmy Awards, a Golden Globe, a Screen Actors Guild Award, a Writers Guild of America Award, a Producers Guild Award, an NAACP Image Award, a Prism Award, and two ALMA Awards, just to name a few. About Lost After Oceanic Air flight 815 tore apart in mid-air and crashed on a Pacific island, its survivors were forced to find inner strength they never knew they had in order to survive. But they discovered that the island holds many secrets, including a mysterious smoke monster, polar bears, a strange French woman and another group of island residents known as “The Others.” The survivors have also found signs of those who came to the island before them, including a 19th century sailing ship called The Black Rock, the remains of an ancient statue, as well as bunkers belonging to the Dharma Initiative -- a group of scientific researchers who inhabited the island in the recent past. The band of friends, family, enemies and strangers must continue to work together against the cruel weather and harsh terrain if they want to stay alive. But as they have discovered during their 70-plus days on the island, danger and mystery loom behind every corner, and those they thought could be trusted may turn against them. Even heroes have secrets. “Lost” season four stars Naveen Andrews as Sayid, Henry Ian Cusick as Desmond, Emilie de Ravin as Claire, Michael Emerson as Ben, Matthew Fox as Jack, Jorge Garcia as Hurley, Josh Holloway as Sawyer, Daniel Dae Kim as Jin, Yunjin Kim as Sun, Evangeline Lilly as Kate, Elizabeth Mitchell as Juliet, Terry O’Quinn as Locke and Harold Perrineau as Michael. “Lost” was created by Jeffrey Lieber and J.J. Abrams & Damon Lindelof. Abrams, Lindelof, Bryan Burk, Jack Bender and Carlton Cuse serve as executive producers. “Lost,” which is filmed entirely on location in Hawaii, is from ABC Television Studio. Media Contacts: “Lost” – Jeff Fordis (818) 460-6676, Jeffrey.A.Fordis@abc.com ABC Marketing -- Marlene Zakovich (818) 460-6355, Marlene.Zakovich@abc.com -- ABC -- Category:ABC Medianet